


I'm Yours

by Adriana_Morgan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Desire, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, I'm sure there are more tags but I can't think of any, Late Night Conversations, Lust, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: Seven finally gives into Reader's insistence that they belong together.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first MM fic that I started writing. It's been sitting half finished for a while and I finally decided I needed to just buckle down and write some smut. I've gone over this freaking thing so many times. I hope there are no more mistakes or repetition. Smut is hard, y'all. This takes place Day 9, the day before they head out to Mint Eye. I've tried to insert this in the timeline where it would make sense. This is the closest I can get. Saeyoung's name is still Seven in this because MC doesn't know his real name yet. Beginning is very similar to Awake but that was not on purpose. I don't write this kind of stuff often because...well to be honest, it makes me blush. lol I hope I did an ok job and that you enjoy it! As usual, a list of songs I used writing this are below. See the end for the exact lyrics that inspired the title. ^^
> 
> All We Do - Oh Wonder  
> Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware  
> I'm Yours - The Script (title inspired by this song)

You awaken suddenly, the vestiges of the dream fleeing from your mind. Your heart races but as your eyes scan the dimly lit room though you can see nothing that could have disturbed your sleep. The apartment is quiet, only the soft hum of the refrigerator audible from the small kitchen. You absently take note of Seven’s jacket and headphones thrown in the desk chair, vaguely wondering where he is. It takes you a moment to realize that what feels wrong is that the almost constant clack of his typing is gone.

A small cry that sounds deafening in the silence makes you start violently and your eyes snap to the figure half prone on the bed. Gasping softly, your hand automatically reaches out to soothe the young man who is now softly whimpering next to you. You stop yourself just in time, your small hand shaking slightly, inches from his slightly damp, tousled hair. Instead it rises to your own mouth, your eyes suddenly burning with threatening tears. He sounds so sad and you can’t be sure but you think his cheek is damp.

Seven’s fingers convulse softly, twisting in the sheets briefly before relaxing. It draws your attention and you ease yourself back down, turning on your side to stare at his long fingers. Slowly you slide your own hand across the cool fabric, stopping before the tips of your fingers can touch. Longing to close that small space makes you bite your lip, your heart starting to pick up speed once again.

This is the closest you’ve been to him since earlier in the day when you could stand his coldness no longer and threw your arms around his waist, your cheek resting on his strong back. Too soon he pulled away, leaving your blood singing; your senses filled with the intoxicating scent of him. _How can I be so furious at you and want you so much it hurts at the same time?_ you think to yourself now, tracing the wrinkles in the cloth around his hand with your index finger not daring to actually touch him. _You are so damn stubborn; almost as stubborn as me._

“Oh, Seven,” you whisper, a sad smile curving your lips.

“Don’t cry.”

Seven’s voice is soft and you freeze. You raise your eyes slowly to meet his, heat tightening your face. You’re embarrassed at being discovered staring at him; for speaking into the silence and most of all for the tears you didn’t realize you’ve been shedding.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” you blurt nervously, hoping he doesn’t notice the quick retraction of your hand. You try to inconspicuously mop up the dampness on your face with the collar of the oversized shirt you wear while preparing yourself mentally for him to yell at you as he’s been doing since he arrived.

“I never sleep long,” he answers, still not moving. Thankfully his tone is normal, still only  a bit above a whisper. “No more crying over me.”

Blowing a small puff of air through your lips, you wave a hand dismissively and swiping at a stray tear. “These? I’m just...overwhelmed about tomorrow.”

Your excuse sounds lame even to your own ears so you’re not surprised at the frown you receive in response. “You’ve been crying in the bathroom all week. You’ve done a top notch job of hiding the red eyes, I’ll give you that, but I’ve been able to hear you almost every time. So, stop; I can’t stand it anymore. I’m not worth your tears.”

You stare at him, anger welling in your chest. What do you have to do to make him realize how special he is; how he deserves every word of praise and affection you’ve showered him with? Why does he think it’s fair to dismiss your feelings as if they are nothing more than a delusion?

In agitation you sit up, pulling your legs underneath you. At your first movement, Seven sits straight up and moves back a few inches as if he is afraid you will pounce on him. You let out a growl of frustration and you run your fingers through your hair. The strength of your anger makes the room feel like it’s increased a few degrees and you begin to gather your hair behind your head to fasten the hair tie that surrounds your wrist.

As your hands work, you glare at him, the words you’ve been holding in bursting out. “Ever since you’ve arrived it’s been don’t feel this, feel this, eat this, don’t eat that, don’t be nice to me, ignore me, don’t let me know you’re alive, don’t leave. Jesus, Seven, I’ve never been so confused in my life! You like me then you don’t like me then you do again. I don’t know if I’m coming or going anymore!”

Seven sighs deeply, knocking his glasses askew as he rubs his tired eyes. “I know.”

In a restless motion he gains his feet, beginning to pace in front of you like a caged tiger. “I’ve never met anyone as persistent  as you. I’m trying to...protect you. I’m not the person you think I am. That guy you think you fell for from the messenger? He doesn’t exist. He’s a character I play and if you knew who I really am, you would be running for the door right now,” he finished, finally halting, fingers linked behind his head. The volume of his voice had been slowly increasing and he takes a deep breath to calm his agitation. “Look, let’s just get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to difficult and you should really-”

“No,” the bite of your words interrupts him. He stares at you in surprise, his arms dropping to his sides. “I’ve been listening to you for days. You _will_ sit here and listen to what I have to say. You’re right, tomorrow is going to be difficult and this  might be the last chance…”

The thickness of your voice makes your words trail off. Knowing you will cry if you continue and determined not to, you swallow hard and clear your throat. “Please, Seven. Just hear me out. Then if you still want to run away, I promise not tell anyone that you were scared of a girl.”

Some of the tension drains from his shoulders at your jab and he pretends to wince, throwing a hand over his heart. “You wound me. Don’t you know girls are the most dangerous of creatures? Any guy with half a brain knows to tread lightly. But,” he continues as he moves closer to perch on the edge of the mattress, “for the respect I have for you, I will listen. Then we sleep. Deal?”

“Deal,” you answers quickly then stare at his profile, biting your lip in indecision. There is so much you want to tell him; where do you even begin? Dropping your gaze down to your lap, you begin absently twisting the blanket in your fingers. “I-I know that we’ve only been talking for a week. I imagine you don’t trust very many people,” pausing you dart your eyes up to see him nod once, “and especially not in such a short amount of time. I don’t either...not usually. I’ve had a broken heart before and I’ve learned that most people think I’m weird.”

“I like weird,” he interjects quickly, finally turning his head to look at you.

You can’t help the smile you give him, your heart skipping a beat at his immediate instinct to comfort you. “Thanks, but my point is that with you…,” You shrug one shoulder, causing your shirt to slide down revealing your bare skin, “I feel safe with you. I trust you and I don’t know why. You don’t make me feel like I’m being weird when I inappropriately laugh at something or tell a lame joke. When you look at me I feel like the only other person in the world.” You sigh in frustration, feeling that your words are inadequate to explain the way you’re feeling. Taking a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering up the courage to utter the words that it all boils down to. “I-I want you, Seven.”

One coppery eyebrow shoots up in surprise, “You... _want_ me?”

You chew on your bottom lip certain he’s misunderstood but not sure if you care. Your pulse is racing and in this moment you want him in every possible way. So if he drew his own conclusion to your words you weren’t going to correct him. Instead you nod in agreement.

“Yes,” you take a steadying breath, “I do. I want you in my b-bed but that’s not all I meant. I want the dark side of you as much as the bright; I want the good and the bad. I want the anger, the sadness, the laughter...the love. I want _you._ ”

As you’ve been talking, you’ve afraid that he would tense up suddenly, your words making him as angry as your past professions of affection. But you’re surprised to see that his body has relaxed and that he’s moved slightly closer. You open your mouth to continue but stop. There isn’t really anything else to be said. You force yourself to lift your eyes to his face and the hunger in his eyes shoots through you and you can feel yourself clench in response. You both sit in silence, neither breaking eye contact. Your pulse is pounding almost painfully and all you can think of is closing the space between you and pressing your mouth to his.

You both move at the same time, then your lips are touching. His are firm but soft and move over yours gently; so gently that you groan in disappointment when he pulls back every time you try to press your mouth harder against his. Finally you bite his full lower lip and you are both breathless when he jerks away from you.

“I’m sorry,” he’s quick to apologize. “Did I hurt you?”

Your laugh is a silent shake of your shoulders, your hand raising to cover your smile. At the confused furrowing of his brows, you swallow your laughter, shaking your head. “I should be the one asking that. No, I’m fine. It’s just...I’m not glass, Seven. You aren’t going to break me, you know?”

The tip of Seven’s tongue appears, running over the place your small teeth had nipped him. “Got it.”

“I just don’t want you to worry about hurting me because you won’t,” you grin mischievously, “I want the whole God Seven experience, so to speak.”

“Is that so?” A grin of his own spreads across his mouth and your laughter finally dies completely, your chest tight with growing anticipation. The look on his face is almost predatory when he stands and quickly removes his shirt. Your eyes stay glued to his as it falls to the floor, your tongue quickly licking your dry lips. You see him notice the quick dart of your tongue and you rise onto your knees, slowly moving towards him. Seven points to the edge of the mattress and you stop at the indicated spot.

Stepping forward he reaches up to caress your cheek before reaching back to lightly run his fingers through the hair you’ve gathered behind your head. He watches as the long strands slip through his fingers. “Are you sure this is what you want,” he asks, his gaze returning to yours.

“Oh yeah,” you respond breathlessly, your hands moving up his bared chest to rest lightly on his shoulders.

His eyes close at your touch and you can feel his quick intake of breath. A muscle in his jaw twitches rhythmically and you watch it, fascinated at the small indication of his restraint. One hand moves to cup his cheek and you can feel him lean into it then turn his head and place a light kiss in your palm.

Suddenly his eyes snap open, his hand twisting your ponytail around his hand and pulling firmly but gently.

Your head falls back at his tugging and you let out a small peal of laughter in surprise. Your humor dies when his mouth hovers over yours, his breath mingling with your own. You strain up, trying to connect your mouths but the fist in your hair restrains you. “Seven,” you plead, your fingernails digging in his forearms.

His answering chuckle comes out as a hot breath over you, making you desperate. His hand pulls your head to the side and he places his mouth on your bare shoulder, lightly biting then licking the tender skin.

“You smell so good,” he says softly, his lips leaving a hot trail up your neck to your ear. “I get whiffs of your perfume sometimes when you get close enough. It drives me crazy,” his lips close over the lobe of your ear and sucks slowly, ending with a tiny nibble. You shiver and jump slightly at the touch of his free hand on the bare skin of your waist under your shirt.

When his mouth finally covers yours, you’re ready. His tongue slips between your open lips to rub against yours and you can feel the fist in your hand tighten, pulling your hair almost painfully. His free hand begins to roam higher, making you shiver as his fingers trail lightly over your sensitive skin. Finally it cups your full breast, his thumb grazing the erect nipple. Your back arches, your body desperate for his touch.

You gasp his name and he draws back to look down into your face, his eyes hungrily watching your reaction as his fingers lightly trace circles around the hard nub. Suddenly he pinches and gently pulls at it and your eyes flutter closed at the electric shock of pleasure that runs through you; a low moan escapes your throat, your hips unconsciously bucking towards him.

His mouth returns to your neck, placing hot, open mouthed kisses against the sensitive skin. Your hips rock rhythmically as his fingers continue to tease you, the tenderness of his touch arousing you beyond anything you’ve felt before but frustrating you at the same time. You beg him silently to increase the pressure of his fingers and you can feel him smiling against your skin

“Is it frustrating,” he murmurs in your ear, his breath ragged. “Wanting more but being denied? Since the day I met you, that’s what I’ve felt. Thoughts of you even invade my dreams and I’ve wanted more; always more. I’ve tried so hard not to want you.”

His fingers suddenly increase their pressure almost painfully and you cry out, your back arching into him. You swallow hard, your mouth dry with desire. “T-Take it all,” you manage to gasp, moaning when he once again captures your mouth, his kiss almost bruising in its need. His hips press into you and you feel his erection, instinctively pressing back against him, desperate to give him as much pleasure as he’s giving you.

“I want to touch you,” your whispered words harsh with desire.

Seven presses his forehead hard against yours, his breath coming in heavy gasps. His eyes are closed tightly and he gives a slight shake of his head. “Not yet,” he manages to say. He opens his golden eyes and his pupils are dilated with lust. You can see his eyes clearly, the usual barrier that manages to hide just how beautiful they are is gone and you absently wonder where his glasses have gone. His voice scatters your thoughts, his words making heat shoot to your center. “If you touch me right now, I’ll be lost. Just...just let me love you.”

Before you can answer, he releases you. Then his hands are at the hem of your shirt, quickly pulling it up and over your head. It joins his on the floor and you blush as his eyes move over you. His gaze takes in every inch of your nakedness, his eyes lingering on your breasts before moving down to the blue cotton panties that cover the part of you that is throbbing painfully with need.

As you watch, he unfastens his jeans then stops. “Lay back,” he demands, falling to his knees in front of you.

You stare down at him, blinking, confusion clouding your mind. Why did he stop? “What?”

He grins and squeezes your bare knee. “Trust me,” he says softly.

You hesitate, then finally nod. “A-Alright,” you stammer, trying to ignore the nervousness you suddenly feel. You slowly lay back and jump in surprise when his fingers grasp the elastic band of your underwear and pull them slowly down your legs. You bite your lip and stare at the ceiling, your fingers unknowingly clenching into fists at your sides. The embarrassment you feel at being so exposed makes your face feel impossibly hot and you clench your eyes shut.

“MC,” you hear him say once, then again when you’re unable to look at him. Finally you open your eyes and meet his gaze, surprised to see him smiling at you. “Relax,” he soothes, his hands gently massaging your hips. “You’re beautiful; all of you.”

Your heart swells, your fingers unfurling as his words wash over you. You nod slightly and watch as he spreads your legs and places hot, open mouthed kisses on your inner thigh before grasping you under your knees and pulling you closer. His mouth hovers over your heat, his breath teasing you. When your hips twitch, instinctively seeking contact, he holds them down and raises his eyes to meet yours. Holding your gaze, he slowly drags his tongue through your folds and you cry out in pleasure.

His eyes flutter closed when he tastes you, a low groan making your center clench almost painfully. His tongue finds your throbbing clit and you arch your back, hands fisting in the sheets at the electric current of pleasure that races through your body.

You feel a hand leave your hip then his fingers are teasing your entrance. He inserts two fingers shallowly and your hips rise to meet him, urging him to touch you deeper. Instead of giving in, they leave you completely, his head lifting. A small cry of distress fills the small room and your head grinds back into the mattress in frustration.

“Don’t move,” he pants, his voice deep with desire.

You rise to your elbows to look at him, chest heaving. You try to answer but your breath is coming too fast, your heart racing. You stare at him for a moment then nod once and fall back to the soft surface beneath you.

When his mouth and fingers continue their pleasurable torture, you try not to move, biting your lip so hard you’re sure it’s bleeding. Your fingers clutch at the sheets, your world shrinking down to the sensations between your legs. You can hear him moan as his tongue moves over you, the vibrations it causes making the dam inside you to swell. The fingers that he has been shallowly moving within you suddenly plunge deep and his name leaves your mouth pleadingly. The urge to lift your hips is overwhelming but somehow you manage to refrain.

You can feel your orgasm rapidly building in you and your fingers move to grasp his hair. He doesn’t stop at your touch, instead his fingers bend slightly inside you, his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking lightly.

You scream as your body convulses, intense pleasure washing over you as your orgasm slams into you. Your hips jerk up, your hand pressing against the back of his head as wave after wave of pleasure assaults your body.

When you come down, you stare at the ceiling, your breath coming in harsh gasps. You feel him press his lips against the sensitive skin of your inner thigh once more as his fingers slowly withdraw. Then he’s on you, his tongue plunging into your mouth greedily. You can taste yourself and you moan, your fingers tangling in his hair. His hands move to knead your breasts, his need making his actions rough.

You can feel his self control slipping and it causes the heat to begin coiling in your lower stomach. Your hands move to his jeans, pushing them down clumsily. He stands quickly and you watch him push them down and kick them to the side as you move further back onto the bed. He climbs back onto the bed and captures your mouth again, his lips bruising yours.

One hand grasps you behind your knee and raises your leg high onto his waist. Suddenly you can feel him pressing against your slick entrance. He pushes into you slightly before tearing his mouth from yours and catching your gaze. His free hand brushes the damp hair from your forehead gently, then he enters you completely, his actions slow and purposeful. His eyes flutter closed as your heat surrounds him and he lets out a shuddering breath.

“God,” he groans once he’s completely buried in you, his forehead dropping down to yours. His breathing is shallow, the fingers behind your knee biting into your skin. “You’re so... _God_ ,” he breathes.

He withdraws then presses into you again, your moans mingling in unison. His hips grind into yours, trying to sink deeper into you and you cup his face with your hands, raising your mouth to kiss him softly. “I love you,” you whisper.

His hips pull back then snap forward hard enough to jostle you. You cry out against his lips, your body arching into him. His kisses you roughly then buries his head in the curve of your neck. Quickly he adjusts the angle of his hips and your toes curl at the white hot pleasure that slams into you when his thrust hits the spot that makes stars dance behind your eyelids. Then his body is slamming into yours, his strokes hard and fast. Though you didn’t know it was possible, you can feel your orgasm once again building within you and your fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulders, incomprehensible words falling from your mouth.

You can hear him chanting your name between loud groans of pleasure, the sound heightening your senses. He releases your leg and wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly as his body drives into you.

His mouth moves to your ear, his hot, ragged breath causing your body to clench violently around him. You can feel your orgasm quickly overwhelming you and you wrap your legs around his waist, your hips rising to meet his with each thrust.

“Come,” he rasps and your world comes undone. Your body stiffens, your neck arching. His lips fasten onto the exposed skin, biting and sucking as your body shakes beneath him. He thrusts roughly into you once more then lets out a loud groan at his release.

He collapses on top of you, his breath coming in heavy gasps. Your fingers lazily play with the red curls at his nape, wishing you could stay there forever.

Too soon, he releases you and rolls over to land on the empty space beside you. You turn on your side, propping your head on one hand. Your eyes move over the handsome features of his face, teeth worrying your lip as feelings of uncertainty wash over you. Feeling your gaze on him, Seven opens his eyes and meets yours. He grins at you and grabs the wrist that rests on your waist, tugging gently.

“What are you doing all the way over there? Come here,” he sighs in satisfaction when you fall against him, your ear pressed to his chest.

“What happens now,” you ask quietly, afraid to break the spell of what you’ve just shared but anxious to know if he was going to push you away again.

“Now we sleep,” he answered, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “But if you mean what happens with us. Well, I’m hoping what just happened repeats itself...often.”

You slap his stomach and he grunts dramatically, laughter rumbling from his chest. “Be serious,” you scold him though an amused smile curves your lips.

His fingers play with your hair, his silence making your heart lurch. Just when you think he isn’t going to give you a real answer, you hear him take a breath to speak. “Now I spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make you happy,” he finally says quietly. “I’m going to make up for every time I made you cry; every time I pushed you away and made you think I didn’t care. I’m going to spend every second I can by your side, making sure that your life isn’t filled with anything but love.”

Heat pricks your eyes and you lift your head to look at his face. He smiles down at you, warmth radiating from his gaze. His thumb grazes your lips before his hand moves to the nape of your neck, pulling you up gently to meet his waiting lips. His kiss is sweet and gentle, his tongue sliding into your mouth to find yours. You moan softly and he pulls back, chuckling quietly.

“I’ve heard that women can go all night long but we really need to sleep,” he teases, wrapping his arms around you. “One more thing,” he says when you stick your tongue out at him then move to settle back down on his chest. You pause and look back up at him. His voice has lost the teasing tone and his face is serious. He traces the curve of your cheek then smiles beautifully. “I love you. I don’t know why I’ve been so scared to admit it since I’ve known for sure since the minute I saw you. ”

Your heart swells joyfully, your love for him making you lightheaded. You beam at him in happiness. “Say it again,” you demand, stacking your hands on his chest and resting your chin on them.

Seven laughs softly and returns your smile. “I love you,” he says quietly, easily giving into your wishes. “I love you, I love you, I love you. Do you want me to go up on the roof and shout it out?”

You pretend to think about it then shake your head with a sigh. “Maybe later,” you answer, turning your head to rest it comfortably on his chest once more. “I’m tired, you completely exhausted me.”

He sat up briefly to grab a blanket that lay at the foot of the bed then lay back down, pulling you back onto his chest. “Sleep,” he ordered, spreading the blanket over your naked bodies.

“Sing to me,” you request and smile at his surprised laughter.

“What is your obsession with me singing to you? I already told you I don’t know any lullabies.”

“It doesn’t have to be a lullabye,” you protest. “I just want to hear your voice as I go to sleep.”

“Fine,” he sighs, his arm tightening around you. “If it will make you stop talking I will sing.”

You close your eyes then immediately open them again as he begins to sing a popular song you’ve heard on the radio recently. Laughter bubbles up in your chest at the catchy pop song lyrics, your shoulders shaking in amusement.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be going to sleep,” he remonstrates though you can tell that he is smiling.

“How am I supposed to sleep when you’re singing something that’s meant to be danced to?”

“Alright, alright,” he says, letting out a dramatic sigh. “You’re very hard to please. Hmm, what should I sing?”

He is silent for a moment then he begins to hum softly. His hand begins to move slowly up and down your back, soothing you and making you sigh in contentment. You realize he’s humming the tune to your favorite love song and briefly wonder if he knows before your eyes close and you sink into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have the softest touch  
> I may not say the words as such  
> And though I may not look like much  
> I'm yours  
> And though my edges may be rough  
> And never feel I'm quite enough  
> It may not seem like very much  
> But I'm yours


End file.
